Triumph
by Garowyn
Summary: Swift retribution, as though it had never happened, so that they would believe it to be failure, never suspecting vengeance...all this to ensure that he, Auel Neider, would survive to see at least one more day.


**Author's Notes: I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny; it's all written for fun and no profit whatsoever. This is not related to any other Extended fan fiction I've written. Once again, I've had to improvise on Lodonia conditions, but I did get an idea after watching one particular episode. Otherwise, it's mostly speculation, so please bear with me here.**

**

* * *

**

Auel Neider hated that Big Ears (because Auel did not want to give Big Ears the satisfaction of acknowledging him by name; Auel hated Big Ears in general) was proving to be better at target-shooting and various gun techniques, while Auel remained at close second best.

Here in this cursed laboratory, Auel knew the lab workers only selected the very best from each batch of trainees considered to be less than human: instruments of destruction. Auel knew there was a possibility he would still be chosen, but being the best held the uppermost position in his mind, and Big Ears currently held that title, being one of the few who flaunted their superiority to other prisoners, smirking and enjoying the moment because the chance of disposal had been avoided.

To survive in Lodonia, experiments didn't fight nature or battle foes for a worthy cause. The children faced people willing to destroy if necessary to achieve a scientific goal; the prisoners were literally fighting for their right to live, not knowing they had such a right to life itself. Most no longer questioned why they fought to survive. That was the way day-to-day life in its simplest form went, following the war motto, "Kill or be killed," which many soldiers outside the lab quoted to the inexperienced. But they didn't understand—couldn't _possibly_ understand the Lodonia prisoners' plight.

Auel did, which was why it was so important to stay ahead of the game, so he could see Stellar and Sting again (and to not suddenly end up deceased). Friendship was extremely rare among the prisoners, for many didn't have time to stop and think about friendships, relationships, this, that. But Auel did, creating a competition between himself and Sting – and eventually included Stellar in order to quell her protests – over who would rise to the top first. Competition was the closest thing to "real life" Auel would ever receive. Plus, there was the chance to see Mother again, someone Auel valued more than almost anything.

Big Ears was the obstacle preventing the blue-haired boy from seeing those three, and Auel would have none of it. Victory was at stake. Survival depended on it. Two birds with one stone and an eye for an eye.

His chance came the very next day with the final test: accuracy. From then on, the victorious trainee would proceed to higher, tougher levels of combat involving guns still, as well as flight simulation and various weapons training, like the ordinary switchblade, all for an unknown purpose.

Dressed in the same, drab green uniform and metal collar around his neck, Auel entered the training room with other experiments, including Big Ears, who more or less led the group inside behind the white coats: the adult superiors. Plastic targets thin enough to be pierced, protruded from the floor, and resembled the human profile. Tiny wires on the outside trailed to a small bulb on top.

The objective was to hit targets whose bulb flashed red – signifying importance – without getting injured or killed. Everyone was to spread out with their gun, and Auel eagerly placed himself in one corner, brilliant blue eyes searching the children for Big Ears.

In less than a minute, the signal to start – a short alarm – sounded, and pandemonium began its reign.

Shouts and gunfire filled his ears. Auel barely noticed the instant victims or the unmarked targets littered with holes. He utilized flexibility, sense, instinct. The sight of crimson flowing bothered him no longer; a lifeless body or two were now mere encumbrances to leap over or shove out of the way.

So far, Auel had shot three flashing "humans," able to aim the bullet through the opening between someone's arm or body and their weapon. Auel was certain he scorched someone's hair or shredded their clothing; a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

A bullet grazed his shoulder, the cut trickling blood beneath the torn material. Auel cursed the air with a word he had picked up from a worker. Grunting, he forced himself to focus, and zeroed in on a target's would-be vital point, jumping into a position three feet away as the bulb flashed red.

Big Ears was directly on the other side of that target; the two were hunting the same prey.

Perfect.

Unhesitating, Auel lunged forward and swiftly spoiled the plastic head with numerous bullets, and purposely missed for the first time in his life. Big Ears fell to Auel's swift retribution.

The finishing alarm went off. The exercise and test was over. Survivors, like robots, lined up for the count, and Big Ears was not among them; he hadn't been fast enough, and that was the simple truth. Kill or be killed.

And Auel would never be suspected of vengeance. Such emotions were deemed unnecessary, because of the possibility of interfering with the mission at hand. To Auel's great relief and pleasure, Big Ears' death would only be seen as failure, and nothing more. Not even the security cameras would be able to catch the movement in a chaotic environment, where everyone moved at once. He was certain of that. Blame would not be upon Auel's shoulders, although it wouldn't have bothered him, anyway. Not anymore.

Now, he would be able to move on, and show Stellar and Sting the strength and ability he possessed, as well as others looking to surpass him. And Mother. . .Auel smiled. She would be so proud of him.

Auel glanced back one more time to the smoking and stained training room, and spoke aloud to ears that would never hear again:

"I won."


End file.
